MPAA Ratings
This article goes over the MPAA ratings of the DCEU films. MPAA Ratings Batman (2010) The film is rated PG-13 for sequences of realistic action and violence, some graphic language, and mild suggestive content. "Realistic Action and Violence": *The Joker kills security guards and other innocent civilians. He also kidnaps and nearly kills Barbara. *Batman brutally injures several criminals and throws the Joker off of a ledge before celebrating his supposed death. *Gordon shoots the Joker, with blood obviously seen. *Catwoman uses her whip to force a criminal to bleeding point. "Some Graphic Language": *1 "fuck", 8 "shits", 13 "hells", 7 "bitches", 4 "damns", one paired with "god", and 15 "oh my gods". "Mild Suggestive Content": *Catwoman wears a tight, leather outfit that reveals cleavage. *Bruce and Selina have sex, with her being seen topless from the back, while Bruce is seen in boxer briefs before stripping out of the briefs and his butt is seen for a second. *Bruce and Selina kiss three times. *Bruce is shown training shirtless for a long moment. *The Joker, when showing his origin, is seen naked for a second, though nothing is actually seen. Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (2010) The film is rated PG-13 for sequences of sci-fi action and violence, some gore, mild language, and brief nudity. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence/Some Gore": *An entire planet is blown up, with it's citizens screaming just before it blows up. *Zod kills the entire A.R.G.U.S. unit, with their bloodied bodies shown, while an injured Waller is shown. *Clark kills Faora, snapping her neck and an audible neck-bracking sound is heard. *Human casualities are seen. "Mild Language": *3 "shits", 5 "damns", 4 "dicks", 6 "asses", 8 "bitches", 9 "oh my gods" or "gods", and 7 "hells" "Brief Nudity": *Clark is shown as a baby and the naked body is shown. *Clark gets up naked in the morning and his butt is shown for several seconds. *Lois is shown in the bath, with bubbles covering up everything sensitive. *Clark and Lois kiss, while Zod and Faora kiss twice. *Zod is shown shirtless and in boxers several times. Wonder Woman (2011) The film is rated PG-13 for sequences of sci-fi action and violence, brief strong language, and brief nudity. There are also deleted scenes, which extend the film by ten minutes, some of which would've forced the film to be rated R. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *Diana has immense strength, which she demonstrates several times by injuring and sometimes killing the opposing side. *Hercules punches a soldier miles away. *Cheetah kills Etta, though most of the gore is blocked away. "Brief Strong Language": *1 "fuck", 9 "shits", 5 "asses", 6 "damns", 7 "bitches", 2 paired with "god", and 17 "oh my gods" or "god" "Brief Nudity": *Diana and Steve have sex in a cramped tent, with the scene taking place over a minute of time. Diana strips, briefly showing the top of her breats. Steve strips to his boxers at first, with an obvious bulge showing, before taking them off, showing pubic hair and his butt for most of the scene. *Steve is also shown shirtless at several other points in the film. *Diana and Steve kiss several times. *Hercules is shown only in very tight underwear-type coverings for the major battle scene, with his penis being on display by his "bulge". Deleted scenes: "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *Cheetah brutally murders Etta, showing her torture and ultimate demise. *Hercules murders a German soldier and his family, including his children, who are all under the age of ten, with their murders being more brutal than the rest. *Diana stabs several soldiers with her sword. "Language": *4 "fucks", 13 "shits", 2 "cocks", 4 "goddamns" and 1 "ass". "Nudity": *The sex scene is extended by 3 minutes, with much more content taking place. Steve is shown nude from behind much longer and his penis is shown briefly for two seconds after he strips. Diana's breasts are shown. *Hercules fights with his underwear armor being ripped off, showing his penis briefly, but his butt much longer. *Cheetah is seen naked, though her animal skin makes it almost impossible to see anything sensitive. Green Lantern (2011) The film is rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence, some scary action scenes, mild suggestive content, and brief language. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence/Scary Action Scenes": *Hal, while being trained, is shown to be mercilessly beaten, with blood showing often. *The Star Sapphire's former leader is brutally shot in the head by Sinestro. *Sinestro and his army kill various innocent citizens. *Hal and Sinestro fight, with the former being left for dead in space and nearly dying. "Mild Suggestive Content": *Hal, also while being trained, is shown shirtless for a sequence. *Hal gets up from having sex with an alien prostitute, and he is seen in boxer briefs, with a bulge being easily spotted. *Carol is shown only covered by a blanket around her. *A couple kisses twice. "Brief Language": *1 "shit", 2 "damns", 3 "asses", 2 "bitches", 1 "dick", 5 "hells", and 6 "oh my god" or "gods" Batman 2 (2012) The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of brutal action and violence, suggestive content throughout, and intense language at some parts. "Brutal Action and Violence": *Several criminals kill themselves by throwing themselves off the rooftops, with their bodies shown. *Selina chokes a crimianl with her whip, but lets him go, only for him to be killed by her later on. *Falcone assassinates a random family, orphaning their son. *Harley kills and injures innocent civilians. *Falcone murders several A.R.G.U.S. agents before being killed by Selina. "Suggestive Content": *Selina's outfit is even more sexualized than last time, with his breasts being oogled by Bruce and others. *Bruce trains in and out of costume, with being only in briefs at one time *Dick and Barbara kiss several times, even though they are both only teenagers. *Dick's costume is very tight, showing off sensitive areas in several shots. "Intense Language": *2 "fucks", 14 "shits", 7 "dicks", 1 "cock", 9 "bitches", 5 "asses", 7 "hells", 5 "damns", and 17 "oh my gods" and "gods" The Flash (2012) The film is rated PG-13 for some sci-fi action and violence, brief nudity, and mild language. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *A flashback is shown to Barry, as a ten-year-old, watching his mother die in the middle of red and yellow lightning. Her body is later shown. *Barry fights his mother's murderer, Eobard Thawne, several times, with the last one resulting in Thawne's death. "Brief Nudity": *When Barry gets out of the Speed Force, he is naked. As he jumps out, a quick, split-second shot of his penis is shown before he lands on the ground, showing off his butt for several seconds before he is covered. *The same happens with Thawne, though only his butt is shown. *A couple kisses once. "Mild language": *2 "shits", 4 "hells", 6 "damns", 5 "bitches", 5 "asses", and 8 "oh my gods" or "god". Justice League (2013) The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of sci-fi action and violence, suggestive content, and mild strong languague. There is an extended cut that is rated R for even more brutal, gory violence, graphic nudity, and strong language throughout. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *The team fights off Sinestro and his army of Yellow Lanterns in most of the film. Sinestro kills most of his opponents, including an entire town of thousands of citizens. *Batman fights a Yellow Lantern, killing him by tying him to a bomb ready to explode. *Superman and Wonder Woman both show off their incredible strength. *Aquaman impales several soldiers with his trident. "Suggestive Content": *Batman and Wonder Woman share a kiss once in the end of the film, despite the latter's obvious attraction to Steve. *Aquaman is seen without a shirt on for most of the film, due to that being his basic costume. *Clark is shown in his boxer briefs waking up with Lois, who is also in underwear. "Mild Strong Language": *3 "fucks", 17 "shits", 15 "damns", 4 paired with "god", 12 "bitches", 9 "asses", 3 "pisses", 2 "pricks", 22 "oh my gods" or "god", 6 "dicks", and 1 "cock" R rated Cut "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *Sinestro obliterates an entire school of children and teachers, with one young girl shown in agony as she is torn apart. *An entire neighborhood is used as the groundwork for Sinestro's plan, seemingly killing the tens of people on the block. *Diana and Arthur brutally murder several lanterns. "Graphic Nudity": *Clark and Lois are shown having sex, with the latter's breasts shown several times and Clark is seen naked from the back and front in several shots. *Bruce is shown training, with his butt shown for most of the scene. *Diana is shown briefly naked, her breasts exposed. *Barry is seen naked while swimming, his butt and balls seen several times. *Arthur strips to get dressed in the morning, with his pubic hair, butt, and in some shots, portions of his penis are seen. "Strong Language": *47 "fucks", 32 "shits", 7 "cocks", 8 "goddamns", 17 "bitches", 9 "damns", 19 "asses", 7 "pisses", 7 "pricks", 31 "hells", and 16 "oh my gods" or "god". Wonder Woman: Cold War (2014) The film is rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence, suggestive content, and mild langauge. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *Diana trains Donna intensely, making the young girl bleed. *Diana fights Ares in a brutal battle, with both of the fighters being beaten. Diana is shown, bloodied, while Ares is also shown bruised and bleeding, though not as severe. Donna is also injured in the fight. *Diana, Donna, and Zeus also fight Ares later on, with all four being injured. Zeus delivers the death blow, by striking lightning into his heart. "Suggestive Content": *Diana is dating Derek, with the latter wanting to have sex, though Diana is not ready. The two eventually almost have sex, with her bare back and Derek's bare chest shown, before it is interrupted. *Ares's armor is without a shirt and a very short, skirt-like material just covering his genitalia. *Zeus' armor is similar, though his legs are more covered, but his bare chest is still shown for his fight. "Mild Language": *3 "shits", 6 "damns", 7 "asses", 6 "bitches", 14 "hells", 13 "damns", and 15 "oh my gods" or "gods" Green Lantern: Blackest Night (2014) The film is rated PG-13 for intense sci-fi violence and action, some nudity, and brief strong language. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *The Black Hand arrives and murders tens of lanterns, resurrecting them as zombies in his army. *Mera is found, bleeding from the stomach, though she quickly heals. *Six of the zombies are brought back to life, with them mourning the other losses. "Some Nudity": *Hal is blasted with Black Lantern energy, which reduces his clothes to ash. His penis is briefly glimpsed, while his butt is shown for several seconds afterward. *Carol is seen naked, her breasts exposed, for a second when getting dressed. *When Firestorm is split apart, Ronnie is seen without clothes on, his butt exposed for several seconds. *Hal and Carol kiss. "Brief Strong Language": *1 "fuck", 35 "shits", 16 "damns", 3 paired with "god", 15 "asses", 14 "bitches", 5 "dicks", 1 "cock", 14 "hells", and 17 "oh my gods" or "gods" Batman 3 (2015) The film is rated PG-13 for intense, realistic action and violence, some nudity throughout, and strong language at some points. "Intense, Realistic Action and Violence": *Harvey Dent is seen beaten by the mob. *The Gotham Bank president is shot by another man. *A man is shot while in the bath. *A house is blown up, though nobody dies. *A local mob is murdered. *Several members of the mob, including the son of a don, are killed, with one severely disfigured body seen. *A man is seen murdered in his workplace. *A man is sprayed with acid, with the same man later killing a doctor. *A woman is shot and killed. *Maroni and his daughter die in a fight. "Some Nudity Throughout": *A man is seen in a bubble bath, his pubic hair seen is several shots. He is then shot and falls over, exposing his butt for several seconds. *Harvey Dent is seen without a shirt on in several scenes, including one where he is also seen naked from the back. *Bruce is seen shirtless in more than one scene. *An insane woman flashes Bruce, though her breasts are only glimpsed. *Harvey and Gilda kiss twice. "Strong Language at Some Points": *3 "fucks", 47 "shits", 23 "damns", 5 paired with "god", 15 "bitches", 14 "asses", 18 "hells", and 21 "oh my gods" or "gods". Aquaman (2015) The film is rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence, brief nudity, and some strong language. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *Arthur's father has terminal cancer and is seen sick before he is healed. The healing process is intense and could be scary. *An explosion injures an explorer. *A battle breaks out and several soldiers are seen dead. *Atlanna is injured by her son. *Arthur is critically injured by his brother. "Brief Nudity": *Arthur changes from his human clothes into Atlantean clothes, and while doing so his butt is shown for several seconds. *Arthur is also seen shirtless for a portion of the film. *Jared and his lover have sex, with the top of her breasts being seen. "Some Strong Language": *2 "fucks", 28 "shits", 17 "damns", 4 paired with "god", 13 bitches", 14 "damns", 17 "asses", 3 "cocks", 8 "dicks", 16 "hells", and 18 "oh my gods" or "gods". The Flash: Fire and Ice (2015) The film is rated PG-13 for intense sci-fi action and violence, brief nudity, and brief strong language. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *Three people are out into comas. *Wally is nearly burned alive. *Caitlin and Ronnie are knocked down. *Ralph is shot with ice, though it does not harm him. *Barry threatens an innocent woman. *Caitlin kills Singh. *Ralph is injured. "Brief Nudity": *Wally is seen masturbating, though we only see his naked body, with his hand covering his penis. *Caitlin freezes off her clothes, showing her icy breasts, though it is hard to make anything out. *Caitlin seduces a police officer, calling him a "naught boy" and needs to be "punished". *Ralph is seen shirtless while in a coma. *Ronnie and Caitlin kiss. "Brief Strong Language": *1 "fuck", 12 "shits", 13 "damns", 2 paired with "god", 15 "bitches", 13 "asses", 9 "dicks", 12 "hells", and 15 "oh my gods" or "god". Justice League: Legion of Doom (2016) The film is rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence, brief nudity, and brief strong language. There is an extended cut that is rated R for even more brutal, gory violence, graphic nudity, and strong language throughout. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *A man is seen with cybernetic implants, with his insides shown. *The League and the Legion fight, with many people being injured. *A woman is kidnapped. *An entire squad of agents are killed. *Many dead agents are seen. *The two teams fight once again, with the Legion being defeated. "Brief Nudity": *With the Legion of Doom, each member needs to be naked for the transfer. The Joker is seen naked from the back, along with Lex, Cheetah, Reverse-Flash, and Ocean Master. *Henshaw is seen naked while getting implaneted, though only from the side, so nothing is actually seen. *Diana and Steve kiss. *Clark and Lois kiss. "Brief Strong Language": *1 "fuck", 27 "shits", 13 "damns", 12 "asses", 15 "bitches", 13 "hells", 7 "dicks", and 21 "oh my gods" or "gods". R rated Cut: "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *An entire family is murdered, brutally. *Diana punches a cyborg, with it's destroyed body being seen. *A missile is seen obliterating an entire city, and a death toll of over 1 million is mentioned. *Arthur impales several soldiers with his trident. *Hal crushes several soldiers with a energy hammer. "Graphic Nudity": *Cheetah is seen naked from the front, her breasts exposed. Ocean Master is also seen naked from the front, his penis seen for several seconds. *Bruce trains naked, his butt shown for nearly a minute. *Clark appears naked while in the bathroom, his penis is seen. *Arthur is seen naked from behind. *Diana and Steve have sex, both of their butts are exposed. *Henshaw is seen naked from behind. *Hal is seen naked while his costume is obliterated, his butt and pubic hair shown for several seconds. "Strong Language": *89 "fucks", 62 "shits", 43 "damns", 19 paired with "god", 16 "cocks", 14"dicks", 16 "asses", 23 "bitches", 40 "hells", and 37 "oh my gods" or "gods". Green Arrow (2016) The film is rated PG-13 for intense, realistic action and violence, suggestive content throughout, and brief language. "Realistic Action and Violence": *Oliver and Dinah go out as a vigilante and shoot several people with arrows, though they doesn't kill. *Another archer kills several criminals. *Eddie is killed by an archer. *Merlyn is finally stopped, and is beaten by Green Arrow. "Suggestive Content": *Dinah kisses Oliver, though he doesn't return the feelings. *Oliver and Shado are shown having sex, his bare chest shown for several shots, along with her bare back. *Oliver and Dinah eventually kiss and have sex on the couch, with her being shown naked from the side, though no nudity, along with Oliver, once again bare chested and shown in briefs. "Brief Language": *1 "shit", 3 "damns", 4 "hells", 1 "ass", and 9 "oh my gods" or "gods". Batgirl (2017) The film is rated R for brutal violence, blood, and gore, graphic nudity, strong language throughout, and drug references. "Brutal Violence, Blood, and Gore": *Batgirl and Nightwing beat up a criminal before leaving him to be arrested. *An innocent man is shown being beat up and shot through the throat. *The Joker is pushed into a vat of chemicals. *Barbara is shown shot through the stomach and cannot protect herself while being raped, violently. *Dick is shown in a dark maze and nearly drowns, suffering brain damage. *Bullock must complete hard tasks and loses both arms and a leg, with blood being shown spurting out in all three cases. *Gordon is tortured and suffers PTSD, with his ear shown being cut off. *The Joker shoots three mafia members in the head in front of their children, who are also killed by the Joker by being burned alive in a house. *Ivy attempts to kill the Joker but is exposed to chemicals and plants, changing her body. *Ivy defeats the Joker, brutally hurting and almost killing him. "Graphic Nudity": *Barbara and Dick have sex, showing several shots of nudity, specifically their buttocks. *Barbara and Dick kiss several times. *Barbara is raped, showing her breasts. *Dick is seen shirtless in the hospital. *Gordon is seen naked from behind. *Dick is seen naked from the front, showing off his penis for nearly a minute, either from the shot or from the mirror. *Ivy kisses Barbara, though she does not return the feelings. *The Joker is shown shirtless while working out. *Dick is once again seen naked while masturbating, showing off his penis for several seconds. "Strong Language": *54 "fucks", 78 "shits", 50 "damns", 16 paired with "god", 16 "cocks", 23 "dicks", 45 "asses", 60 "bitches", 32 "hells", 39 "oh my gods" or "gods". "Drug References": *Barbara drinks several glasses of beer. *Dick becomes addicted to the medicine he is on. *The Joker begins a drug business. Green Lantern: Brightest Day (2017) The film is rated PG-13 for sci-fi action and violence, brief nudity, and some langauge. "Sci-Fi Action and Violence": *White Hand sets off an explosion, which kills 20,000 people. *Thomas dies after being overloaded with the energy. *Jade and Oliver fight, injuring the latter. *Jade fights Parallax, which results in the former's death. *A fight results in most of the Lanterns, including Kilowog and Arkillo, dying. *An entire lantern corp is destroyed. *Oliver is nearly killed. *Parallax is killed. "Brief Nudity": *Hal is shown naked from behind while getting ready. *Thomas strips to begin the process, showing him shirtless and briefly his butt. *Hal and Carol kiss. *Oliver is shown shirtless. "Some Language": *5 "shits", 12 "damns", 13 "asses", 6 "dicks", 14 "bitches", 21 "hells", and 29 "oh my gods" or "gods".